First time for everything
by Krisdavalos1
Summary: While Roadhog was working on his motorcycle, he finds Zarya crying with a decapitated teddy bear. Feeling bad for Zarya he decided to fix it for her. First Zaryahog story.


**Hey everyone, before I begin with this little oneshot I wanted to give a quick disclaimer about this story. This is my very first Overwatch fanfic and first actual oneshot, so I'm sorry if it isn't the best and please go easy on me. With that said let my Zaryahog oneshot begin.**

 **-000-**

Watchpoint: Gibraltar was Overwatch's main base of operations, and sometimes on certain missions, some members are left at base to ensure it stays safe from Talon agents. Most of the time the base is relatively quiet and peaceful, without much of a sound to be heard.

Inside Hangar 18 was none other than the colossal junker of the team, Mako Rutledge, or as he's commonly known as Roadhog. Whenever the junker would be ordered to stay behind, he would spend his day fixing his beloved motorcycle, and today was no exception. He was humming to himself as he turned the ratchet clockwise, but his humming stopped as he heard a soft sobbing from outside the hangar. He dropped his tools and wiped off any dirt and grease on himself before stepping out to find Zarya sobbing, holding a small pink teddy bear. Roadhog looked down at the Russian soldier sitting on the floor before noticing that the bears head was not attached to its body.

"Hey, what happened?" The junker asked getting a surprised look from Zarya.

Aleksandra Zaryanova, also known as Zarya was a proud soldier, and athlete hailing from Russia. She was known by her allies for her strong, yet gentle personality, her love for her country, and most importantly her love for the teddy bear she grew up with. She looked up at Roadhog, surprised to hear the large man speak, let alone ask her why she's so upset. Zarya knew Roadhog was a man of few words, but she also knew that Roadhog wasn't a bad person, just someone who lost his way.

"Oh Mako, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bother you." She said in her thick Russian accent.

Roadhog was not a man who made many friends. He didn't truly like Junkrat, but decided to protect him for a share of his hidden treasure. He didn't care much for the members of Overwatch, it was nothing personal he just wasn't the most social of people, some were intimidated by him, while others didn't seem to mind him. But then there was Zarya, she never showed fear towards the junker, nor did she show any hatred towards him. She was the only person to ever refer to him by his real name, something not even Junkrat did. Mako dropped to one knee before looking at Zarya.

"No worries, just fixin' the hog." He stated. "What happened to the bear?"

"I was going to the gym to do my usual training, so I went to my room to grab my things, but then I found my sweet Bella…like this." Zarya explained before she began to continue her sobbing.

Mako gently grabbed the decapitated bear from her hands before realizing the culprit who did this.

"…rat." He growled to himself. "When you get back, I'm going to break that scrawny neck of yours."

"Mako, don't trouble yourself with me, I'll ask Cpt. Amari if she can fix her. I'm just not sure when they will return." Zarya stated.

Mako stood up, still as silent as ever. While to most people he could care less about their problems, to Zarya he couldn't let her feel this way, especially for the nice deeds she has done for him, such as finding him a missing bolt from his motorcycle, or protecting him from some rogue Omnics in King's Row. He had to pay her back, and this teddy bear meant to Zarya as much as his motorcycle or life meant to him. He held out his big hand to her, letting her look up at him.

"Here, I'll patch her up for ya." He said, his body rumbled from his words.

Zarya looked up, surprised that Roadhog, of all people would be willing to help her. She smiled at him, and while she couldn't really see, she could tell that he was smiling back at her. She took his hand and stood up, following him to his room.

 **-000-**

Roadhog opened the door to his room allowing Zarya to step in first before closing it softly behind her. He offered her a chair while he took a small stool.

"Here, get comfortable, it's gonna take a bit." He said putting the teddy down onto the table.

Zarya smiled at the junker's kind gesture before taking the junker's large chair. Zarya took a look around the junker's room, admiring the surprisingly clean room. Roadhog looked at the Russian woman who was entranced with his room.

"I'm not in here most of the time, but I try to keep this place clean." He explained getting a giggle out of the Russian soldier. "You got a pretty laugh, I'd like to hear that more than you crying." He stated getting a blush from Zarya. He grabbed a small metal box and pulled out a needle and pink thread.

"спасибо, M-Mako." She stuttered. Zarya looked over at Roadhog and began to become entranced with Roadhog's figure and how he handled a needle. Roadhog began to hum to himself as he thread the needle, every now and then taking a quick glance at the Russian beauty sitting in his chair, before going back to his work.

"So, how long have you had the bear?" He asked keeping his focus on the stitching.

Zarya perked up at his question, before frowning. "It was a gift from my mother when I was a little girl, she always told me that if I ever felt sad or that something was troubling me to hold Bella very close to my heart. She kept me safe though the crisis in my home country, she reminds me of my family, waiting for me to come home." She said as a tear dropped from her emerald eyes.

Mako looking at this picked her chin up and wiped the tears from her eyes. This got a smile from her and had her hold his hand.

"Here, I'll make you a promise, when I get your bear fixed, we take a trip to Russia." He stated. "What do you say?"

She smiled at his question before giggling. "And how do you intend for us to go to Russia when we are out in the middle of the ocean?" She asked getting a laugh out of the large man. "But thank you."

"No problem." Roadhog stated through his laughter. He had finished threading the last needle before putting his thumb under his mask. "I'd recommend turning around, you really don't want to see my face."

"Nonsense, I've been through war and back, nothing scares me." She stated. "Go ahead, and show me your face."

Roadhog shrugged before slowly taking his mask off to show his face. Zarya's reaction was filled with shock and admiration. His face was strong, but moon shaped. He eyes were a soft olive color and a hint of black stubble on his chin that complimented the silver in his hair. His nose was thick and his lips were thin, but his face also showed a scar across his left eye, a sign of wear due to living in the wasteland of the outback. He put the mask down to the side before turning to face Zarya, with the teddy bear in his hands, head stitched on looking good as new.

"There you go, she's good as new." Roadhog stated giving a toothy smirk towards the pink haired soldier. Zarya's eyes went wide and her smile became large and toothy.

"Mako, thank you, thank you, thank you!" She exclaimed grabbing the bear from his hands and began to hug and squeeze the bear. "Oh my sweet Bella, I promise I won't let anything happen to you again."

"And I'll make sure that Jamison doesn't try to use her head as a new bomb again." Mako said slyly. Zarya looked at Roadhog and gave him a big smile.

"Mako, thank you." She said. "This is the kindest thing anyone has ever done for me. When did you learn to sew?"

"When you travel the world with Pachimaris, they tend to break easily, so I learned how to sew." He explained. "Pricked my finger too many times to count, but I learned."

Zarya giggled at his joke before hugging Bella again. She began to walk towards the door just as Mako followed behind her and opened the door for her. She looked back at him and stepped closer to the mammoth sized man. This got a blush out of both of them before she spoke out. "Mako, if anything ever troubles me again, would you mind if I can come to you?"

Mako giggled at the woman's question, giggling at her new shy behavior. He really liked being around Zarya, he liked her laugh, he liked her beauty, he liked her presence, truly he loved her company. He patted the woman's head before giving her a big toothy grin. "Come to me anytime you want, if you're feeling bad, or feeling great, come to me after a mission, a work out, or just come by whenever, I don't mind it at all." He stated getting a look from Zarya.

"I thought you would've said no." She said.

Roadhog shrugged. "There's always first times for everything, and I'm willing to give it a try." He said getting a smile out of her.

Zarya closed her eyes and put a quick peck on Mako's cheek getting a blush and smile from the large man. "спасибо, Mako." She said happily before walking off to her room. Mako rubbed the cheek that she kissed before looking at the direction she went. He turned back to his room and picked up his mask before putting it back on. He walked out the door and closed it before heading back to the hangar to continue on his motorcycle. But right as he turned the corner he heard a voice behind him, only to find Zarya walking up to him.

"I thought you were heading to your room." Mako said.

"I was, but then I decided maybe I could join you, for helping fix my sweet Bella." She insisted smiling at him. Normally he would've grunted and walked away, but this time not even the mask could hide the smile on his face.

"…I'd love that."

 **-000-**

 **And there you have, my first Overwatch story featuring my two favorite characters Zarya and Roadhog. I really hope you all like it, and I'm sorry if it isn't that good, but hopefully I can continue working on more of these as they come to mind. With that said I want to say thank you all for reading this story, have yourselves a fantastic night, and take care.**

 **-Kris ;)**

 **Translations**

 **Спасибо – Thank you.**


End file.
